Alena Star
"Don't ever fuck me around again..." - Alena whispers into Jack's ear. Alena has been a hired killer or mercenary since the minute she was able to kill someone easy enough, which was at age fourteen. She had been trained at age thirteen, how to kill, for the whole year that stood between the deadline of age fourteen. She was not given as easy a job as someone would think a fourteen year old would be given. But then again, how many girls were trained to kill at age thirteen and then killing at age fourteen.. Although she had started killing at age fourteen after a year of training, her training was not finished. For a few more years she trained under around five very skilled killers, all who killed differently from the others. In her training she was taught how to mix chemicals and such to make poisons and toxins that would either knock her target out, or kill them. She was taught how to conceal toxin injector launchers and other weapons. She at the same time, taught herself how to act. She practiced this on the other mercenaries and became very good at it. She was taught how to defend and attack with a sword, if needed, to fend off melee combatants. She practiced everything and became very good at most of it. At age eighteen she was on a mission to kill a man nicknamed 'The Void'. They said to be very careful, for this man was no joke. When she arrived at the home the target was located, she was surprised to find the door unlocked. Then realization hit her as she stepped into the home, that it could be a trap. The realization had come too late, as she was whacked unconscious by the butt of a gun. As she woke up, she noticed a few things. She was in the middle of a living room which was located inside the house of the target.. She was tied to the chair, and someone was making what seemed like a meal, whistling a merry tune at the same time. She could tell it was morning now, considering there was a clock on the wall in front of her. She noted that all her weapons were gone as well. But of course, nobody but a fool would leave a person tied to a chair with their weapons. After a few minutes passed, she could tell the target began to near her at a steady pace, from the sound of his footsteps. She tensed as he grabbed the chair and turned it to face him. Then as she saw him, she hid the surprise she felt as she laid her eyes on a guy around her age, most likely around twenty. He had a smile on his face, which did not fit the fact that he was armed with two pistols at his side, six throwing knives on his chest, and a sword accompanied by a rifle on his back. "How are you feeling? You were unconscious for the rest of the day yesterday after I hit you in the head with my rifle.. Didn't think you'd be out that long." He had a warm friendly smile, but she knew this was the target from what he just said, and the fact he was armed and his house was armed with a small armory in the other room. She frowned, and he frowned, she raised an eyebrow and he did the same. Wanting to get to the end of this, she finally spoke. "Why are you just talking to me? Aren't you going to kill me or something? And if you are, just do it" She had hoped he would take the bait and untie her so she could attempt to kill him, but instead he shook his head from side to side and spoke again. "I've been instructed not to kill you. You are very good at doing what you do. And because of that.. You're hired! Congratulations." She nodded slowly "And what does that mean?" He sighed acting like he was getting fed up with her. "It means you're no longer owned by those mercenaries. And you're being paid for every job you do for our boss. You're gonna finish your training while you're working with me now too!" She managed to shrug, and then nod. "Works for me as long as I get paid." With that, she was untied and trained for five more months before she was believed to be ready for what was next. When the five months were over, she was given the job of permanently removing her ex-'owners' and old teachers. 'The Void', whose name Alena was later told is Ezilian Renoe, followed her just in case she needed to be pulled out. She was sent in as if she had been captured but had escaped, and once she got inside, she was accepted back. The mercenaries had a meal plan to have each member make a meal for a certain day. She waited until it was her scheduled date to make the meal, and began making a simple soup. As everyone trusted her enough, they didn't check to see if their soup was tainted, which it was. She had mixed in Manax-root poison, which was disguised by the broth it was in. Within the next two days they had gotten sick, which caused some of them to drink more soup to help the sickness as if it were just a cold. They died the night after the night they originally drank the soup. With the mission completed, she left the mercenary base and went to the checkpoint where she would meet with 'The Void' again. There she was given the code name 'Azure Star', along with an Obsidian sword. After that, she continued to receive jobs or missions to kill or help people out. Years later, she was assigned a new job. A man was stirring up trouble by recruiting potential recruits. Her job was simple, just kill him. They had arranged a false meeting with him about something and that was how she would kill him. She went to the cantina, not seeing him, and left. She went back a little later, and found him in the far corner of the cantina. She went and sat down next to him and they began talking.. They were soon interrupted by a guy with the nickname 'Sand Boy'. They managed to shoo him away, but when she finally got close enough to the target, who's name seemed to be Jack from what 'Sand Boy' said, she slipped an injector out of her sleeve and thrust her hand at him with the needle pointing at him. It went straight for his neck, but he was ready and stopped her, twisting her wrist. As soon as he grabbed her wrist however, she punched him in the face, and to cover for the whole thing which had gotten the attention of 'Sand Boy' and other patrons, she stood suddenly, and acted as if he had done something extremely rude. 'Sand Boy' suddenly took out a stun gun, and shot at Alena. She moved out of the way, and patrons went after 'Sand Boy' to stop him from harming the 'innocent' girl. A bar fight soon erupted and both 'Jack' and Alena fled the scene. As she made her way out of the cantina, she caught a glimpse of Jack heading into the other cantina. As she rounded the corner of a less crowded hallway she believed Jack had run into, she noticed he was not there. Puzzled, she heard the click of a gun.. It was Jack. She raised her hands and they began to speak.. He took her sword and told her to go into the room on the right, which happened to be her room that she had been staying in. She said nothing and when they got into the room he closed the door. After telling him about how she was suppost to kill him, and then explaining how he would be her boss if he paid up and offered something better than what her boss was offering, and he did. He paid her 5000 credits and she joined his crew. She explained that her old boss would send people after them, and she then proceeded to pack up and left with him and others to the ship. Alena now stays with the crew and does jobs with them.